


The Forgotten Sister

by curiosirie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosirie/pseuds/curiosirie
Summary: It was the time before Calamity Ganon; a young man had been assigned to the Princess as her Knight. But his twin sister, a maid in the castle, worries for her brother and foresees tragedy. But in a twist of fate, she becomes assigned as the personal handmaiden to the Princess.





	1. Reassignment

Aria stood in the maid’s quarters, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to remain calm, but the advisor had summoned her today, and requested her presence tomorrow in the early light of the morning. She felt anxious and worried at the potential outcome; her entire family worked in the castle, and she didn’t think she could function without them.

“Aria?” She heard a soft voice gently call out. She turned and stared; her mother was gliding in, her face pinched with worry. “Goodness, dear,” her mother murmured, “there you are…the guards told me that you looked incredibly clammy running down the hall.”

Aria looked at her mother, the castle’s lead chef. She had her hair tied back with a cloth, and her clothes and apron were covered in stains. Would this be the last time she saw her mother?

“The advisor had summoned me today,” Aria murmured under her breath, her eyes casting down to the floor.

Her mother stepped closer and placed her hands upon Aria’s shoulders. “Look at me,” she ordered, and reluctantly Aria’s eyes locked with her mother’s.

“Don’t be afraid,” she murmured, smiling, “only good things can come of this. Great things are coming your way. You were destined for greatness, my love.”

Aria half smiled. 

“After all,” her mother continued, patting down her apron and readjusting her head scarf, “your brother is being reassigned as well...I never thought that my son would be chosen by the sword.”

Aria’s smile faded. Her twin brother worked in a completely separate part of the castle; with their father, and the knights. It was announced recently that her brother had been chosen as the princess’s appointed knight and escort, and Champion for the preparation against the foreboding destiny of their land. Their father was proud of his son, as was their mother, but Aria was wary; it felt like her brother’s life was being cut incredibly short. She couldn’t shake the feeling either; ever since she met with her brother and he told her of his new destiny, she felt this looming dread in her heart.

“In any case,” her mother continued, unawares of the stress lines on her daughter’s face, “I must get back to the kitchen…it’s almost supper time. You best get to finishing your chores as well.” Leaning in quickly, her mother planted a kiss on Aria’s forehead and made haste back to the kitchen.

Aria sighed, and pulled back her long hair, tying a head scarf tightly around her head. Great things or not, at the current moment she was only but a maid, and she had to clean the bed clothes of the princess before supper was over.

\--

The princess’s room was a grand affair, adorned with thick grand curtains, and tiled floors with heavy wooden furniture. Aria quickly changed the bed clothes, wrapping up the older bed clothes in a cloth for easy carry down to the laundry suite. She swept and dusted, smacking the inset dust from the curtains, and as her last task, poured soapy water on the floor for a quick scrubbing. She felt sweat form on her brow, and the sun began to sink low in the sky by the time she was done. She cleared away her things, and as she began to walk out, smacked right into another body entering the room.

Working in the castle meant the occasional bump into the royal family, but Aria had only seen the princess from far away. For a moment, Aria felt bewildered, but quickly felt the blood drain from her face.

“Your majesty!” She choked, dropping to her knees for a bow; her cleaning things scattered across the floor.

“Goodness,” she heard the princess reply, her voice gentle, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect you to still be in here.”

Aria remained quiet on the floor, her eyes fixed on the tiles. She missed a spot.

“Please, stand up, I want to take a look at the maid who keeps my room so tidy,” the princess murmured. Slowly, Aria stood up, her eyes still fixated on the spot on the floor. 

“What your name?” The princess asked, and Aria’s eyes glanced up at the princess in front of her.

The princess was a graceful beauty; her hair fell in soft waves down her back, and her green eyes were framed with thick lashes. She looked so young, but Aria knew that the princess was around her age.

“Aria,” she responded to the princess, her face flustering. Her eyes fluttered down to the floor.

“Oh yes,” the princess responded, stepping past Aria and into her room, “I believe I spoke to the advisor about you. Have you spoken to him yet?”

Aria frowned; she didn’t expect the princess to be so familiar with her, a simple maid.

“No, your majesty.” She responded, turning to face the princess.

“Well, best no to keep you in suspense; you’re going to be reassigned as my personal hand maiden.”

Aria’s frown deepened, and she felt her eyebrows knot together. The personal handmaiden to the princess? She would see her brother, but being a personal handmaiden to the princess meant to be with her at all times, and constantly in the public’s eye.

“I’ve heard that you have a brother, is that true?” The princess continued, beginning to brush out her hair style.  
Aria nodded, “yes, correct…he’s a knight, your majesty.”

The princess was quiet. “His name, it isn’t Link, perhaps?” She asked, her voice sustaining an almost accusatory edge.

Aria nodded again, feeling her face grow warm, “that is correct, your majesty.”

The princess exhaled, sounding exasperated. Aria glanced up and stole a quick look at the princess to gage her reaction; she seemed uneasy.

“Well I suppose that works out for you.” The princess continued, turning away. “In any case, go about your business, Aria. I’m sure you have some matters to attend to, and you have a big day tomorrow.”

Aria curtsied, and gathered her things quickly, leaving the room in a huff; she felt almost offended at the princess’s reaction to her brother. But her thoughts took a turn and for the second time, Aria felt herself smack into another body, dropping all of her things again.

“Steady,” She heard a familiar voice murmur quietly, and felt strong hands balance her before she could fall on the ground.

Aria looked up into blue eyes, and she felt a wave of emotions. “What are you doing here?” She gasped out, staring at him.

“I was trying to escort the princess to her room, but…” her brother scratched his head, his eyebrows furrowing, “well, she ran away from me.”

Aria sighed. “It doesn’t seem as though she likes you very much,” Aria responded, beginning to gather her things, “did you do something to offend her?”

Link readjusted his weight and shook his head. “At least, I don’t think I did.”

Aria turned her eye to the handle that was exposed behind Link’s back; she hadn’t seen the sword yet.

She stood up and peered over his shoulder, “is that the blade that seals the darkness?” She asked, her voice airy.

Link’s eyes flickered to over his shoulder, and he grimaced. “Yes,” he said.

“How is it?” She asked him, taking a step back and continuing to gather her materials.

Link’s head dipped, “well…it swings like a regular sword. Doesn’t seem that special to me.”

“Well,” Aria stood up, “I need to get going.” She side stepped around her brother, and turning, “Oh, and congratulations on becoming the appointed knight.” She said, smiling.  
Link turned and face her, “congratulations on becoming the appointed handmaiden,” he responded, and quickly pivoted, walking down the hallway.

Aria rolled her eyes, and continued down the opposite side, her heart clenching.


	2. Handmaiden Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria begins her newly assigned duties as the Princess's Handmaiden, and realizes she may be in over her head.

The next morning, as promised, Aria was collected by the advisor and brought into his study. The advisor was a studious old man with thick frames, and he sat, looking small behind his huge desk.

“Princess Zelda would like to reassign you and appoint you as her personal handmaiden,” he muttered, his voice a whine. Aria nodded, and tried to look interested. The reality of it, Aria could care less; she didn’t really relish in the idea of being the personal handmaiden to Princess Zelda. 

“In any case,” the advisor droned on, “there are some minor differences in your duties. And your attire will change as well, as you’ll be in the company of the Princess and you must look clean and tidy.” His mouth twisted a bit as he looked over parchments and scrolls, “you’ll have your own quarters now, and you’ll get your own horse…”

The advisor continued to ramble on, and Aria’s mind wandered, wondering how much of her life’s dynamic was going to change. She sighed.

“Any questions?” the advisor finished, readjusting his glasses. Aria blushed, but shook her head. “Well then,” the advisor finished, slamming his hands on the heavy wooden desk, “be on your way then, and don’t keep her Majesty waiting.”

Aria stood and excused herself, and hurried along to begin her new duties. The handmaiden’s quarters were parallel to the Princess’s room; it was a smaller room, but still better than the maid’s quarters, which was down below and close to the Lock Up. 

She stared at the room—her new room, she supposed—and felt out of place. The furniture was heavy dark wood, and intricate designs were sewn into the bedclothes. She looked over and saw a wooden body, with the usual garb of a handmaiden—a white dress with blue stitching, and long, graceful sleeves—and Aria grimaced. It looked uncomfortable, but naturally that was to be expected. A hooded headdress sat upon the top of the wooden body.

“Might as well get started,” Aria muttered to herself.

\--

After a quick but thorough scrubbing, Aria bathed and dressed into the dress; as she expected, it was a tight fit, and the sleeves pinched at her arm pits. She began to knot up and braid her long hair, dark blonde like her mother and her brother, and wrap the braid back, pinning it in place before setting the headdress on her head. She poked stray hairs away and then turned, looking at herself in the mirror.

Aria grimaced; her reflection was unrecognizable. Regardless, she smoothed to body of the skirt, and walked out of the room, ignoring the loud clip of her shoes against the tile floor. 

Aria knew that today was Link’s official ceremony of appointment as the Princess’s Knight. It was a private ceremony, shared only between the Champions and the Princess herself, although Aria would have liked to have seen it. But until the Princess returned, Aria’s duty consisted of standing in the Princess’s room and waiting. 

This was perhaps the worst part about being a handmaiden; when the Princess wasn’t around, it was expected to just stand in her room waiting. Aria shifted from one foot; when her toes went numb, and the balls of her feet would begin to tingle, she would shift to the other foot. She wasn’t used to wearing pinching, delicate heels; her feet were hurting from standing. At least as a maid, she could sit down. Or wear comfortable shoes; this was for the pits.

Hours seemed to tick by, and the sun was beginning to sink. Aria felt herself grow tired, and her feet by this point, were completely numbed with pain. Her back was hurting, and her arms were stiff from keeping them in one set position. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, and she wondered, could she be punished if she fainted? She pinched the palm of her hand, fighting exhaustion; although she wondered why she felt so tired from just standing around? 

After another fleeting moment of silence, Aria heard footsteps, the sharp clicks of heeled shoes. She stiffened, and within a few beats, the Princess burst into her own room, her face pinched in anguish and distress lines creasing her face. 

“Why doesn’t this work?” Aria heard Zelda say, pacing. After another beat, Aria realized that the Princess wasn’t aware that Aria was in the room. She remained quiet, and still, and merely watched the distressed Princess pace around aimlessly. 

“I don’t understand,” Zelda continued, her voice laced with a sharp panic, “why is it so clear for him? Why does he have it so damned simple!?” Zelda threw a book across the room, and her hands knotted into her hair. “Why is it so easy for him?” Zelda spat. 

Aria realized that she was referring to Link. She felt herself bristle; she didn’t like hearing her brother being slandered. He was chosen by a sword; that didn’t mean that his destiny was easy for him. Aria decided that now was a perfect opportunity to make herself known. She blinked, and then let out a little cough.

Zelda’s head whirled around, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, and she called out in a panic, “who’s there!?” 

Aria took a step on her numbed and pained feet, and curtsied. “Your highness,” Aria said curtly, “I’m standing by to assist you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I realize that the beginning is pretty slow, I was more inspired by later events in Breath of the Wild, but every story has a start, and sometimes it takes a few chapters to really get some momentum. I appreciate all of your comments and kudos!  
> -curiosirie


	3. High Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria gets fed up with hearing the Princess speak about Link's life as though it is irrelevant.

Zelda squinted at her. “How long have you been in here?” She asked.

Aria looked out the window, “when the sun was still up.” She responded. She could be punished for speaking to brashly to the Princess, but she would not accept disrespect upon her brother.

“You stood here the whole time?” Zelda asked. “You must be exhausted.” Zelda ushered to one side of the room and grabbed a chair, dragging it across the tile and back to where Aria stood. “Please, really, sit down.”

“No,” Aria spat out, “I think I’ll stand.”

Zelda stared at her, at first shocked, and then confused. But within a few moments, her eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me, have I offended you?” Zelda snapped.

Aria brought her hands and arms to her side, her muscles aching. “I refuse to stand idly by while you speak poorly of my brother,” she seethed, her anger rising to her throat, “regardless of what stature you may carry, Princess. He’s putting his life aside for you; I think you should adhere to that.” 

Aria curtsied, and pivoted, storming out of the room, an act unheard of, leaving before being properly excused. But she was too angry, and even though she didn’t have the blood of the royal family, she did share the blood with her brother. Her heels clicked angrily against the floor, as she marched without a destination; she went down the stairs and eventually found her way into the kitchen, where her mother stood alone, looking at her cookbook.

“Aria!” her mother exclaimed, looking up surprised; a spoon hung from her mouth, and she removed it quickly. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes looked up and down her daughter’s dress, and widened a fraction.

“Mother,” Aria forced through gritted teeth, “I can’t…do this.” 

Her mother was up in moments, reaching out, her hands fluttering around Aria’s cheeks. “My dear, what happened?”

Aria hated getting angry; she had a tendency to cry. But she bit her tongue and shook her head. 

“I messed up, and I let my emotions get the better of me,” Aria muttered. 

Her mother folded her arms. “Aria,” she warned, “what did you do?”

Aria took a deep breath, and her eyes scanned the room. 

“His life doesn’t matter to her, mother,” she started quietly, “she acts as though his destiny is someone simpler, as though his life is to be taken for granted.”  
Aria’s mother reached her hands out and cradled Aria’s face. Aria looked into her mother’s eyes, feeling dread build in her heart.

“In a sense, my dearest, his life is to be taken for granted. That’s just the life of living as a Knight.”

Aria bit her lip. “That’s not fair, mother.” 

Her mother smiled. “Sometimes, life itself isn’t fair.”

\--

Aria stood outside of the Princess’s quarters, and inhaled. She sobbed with her mother, about her brother, and then, she was ordered to come apologize. After all, she was rude, spoke brashly, and out of line.

She walked in, and Zelda was slumped at her desk, her diary in front of her. Her hand lay limply on the table, as though her body was completely void of life.

“Your majesty?” Aria asked.

Zelda turned halfway, “You’ve been excused,” she said quietly, and turned back to her desk.

Aria bit her lip.

“I wanted to apologize, your majesty,” Aria continued, “I spoke out of line and failed my duties to you.”

Zelda waved her right hand lazily, and continued to hold her quill in the left. “You were right.” Was all she said.

Aria walked over to Zelda, and peered over her shoulder; her words were neat across the paper for a few lines, but began to stray off crookedly.

“Your highness, you’re exhausted. You need some rest.” Gently, Aria clasped the quill from Zelda’s hand and rested it on the desk. Zelda’s eyes followed her as she closed the diary, and pulled the chair away from the desk.

“How do you wear these clothes,” Aria murmured, lifting Zelda from her seat. Zelda stood with the resistance of lead, but she still stood nonetheless.

“I concur, this royal clothing has to be the worst, it pinches me.” Zelda muttered back, her speech slurred. She was exhausted. Aria led her behind the changing screen, gathering a night gown for the princess.

“I noticed you were left handed,” Aria said, beginning to untie and loosen Zelda’s corset. She unclasped jewelry, and putting everything away efficiently. Eventually, the dress dropped and Zelda let loose a deep breath of relief. Aria handed her the night gown, and she gratefully pulled it over her head.

“I suppose I am,” Zelda responded. “My father noticed it as well. It seems all of the women in my family were left handed.”

Aria was quiet. She was left handed herself.

“My brother wields his sword with his left, as well,” Aria responded. She gathered the discarded dress, and led Zelda over to her large bed. 

Zelda fell forward onto the bed and crawled underneath the covers. She stared for a minute, and settled into the sheets.

“I guess I never noticed,” she mumbled sleepily. Aria furrowed her brow, “come again, madam?” 

“I never noticed that he uses his left hand…” her voice trailed off as she yawned. 

“I wouldn’t focus too much on it, your majesty,” Aria responded, setting the dress up on the wooden mannequin. She tugged at the cloth and laid everything straight, and then turned to face the princess. She was a mound on the bed, and already Aria could hear gentle snoring and the heavy breathing of someone who’s gone into a deep sleep. 

Aria glanced around the room, and decided to leave the Princess in peace; after all, she has to return in the morning, before Zelda wakes up. Aria made her way to her new quarters, and quickly began to disrobe, haphazardly discarding her handmaiden’s dress on its mannequin and throwing her headdress on a dresser.

Aria had a secret past time that she frequented, and she was running a little behind. She quickly grabbed well fit soft leather pants, shoving her feet into thin, well-worn boots, and wrapping a dark grey tunic over her white undershirt. She reached into her armoire, and pulled out a sheathed rapier, sliding it into her thick belt. She loosened her braid to relieve the pressure on her head, and then took off out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this; I put in a good solid few hours today of BoTW and got very inspired to keep writing! I just finished Van Medoh and I'm getting really sad that the story is closing (although I still have plenty of shrines and side quests to keep me busy until Ganon, lol). If you have any questions, don't hesitate to drop me a line!  
> -curiosirie


	4. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria discusses with her brother about being the chosen Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long hiatus; I tend to get distracted easily...

Aria rushed down to the grand stables; the guards did rounds in the sparring hall, so her night time excursions took place amongst the horses. 

The smell of fresh hay wafted to her nose as she heard the familiar crunch of her feet hitting the ground. She slowed her pace, looking out carefully.

It wasn’t exactly illegal for her to spar; but it wasn’t exactly to be praised either. Hylian women were expected to be more scholarly, and Hylian women working in the castle were expected to serve the Royal Family. But for as long as Aria could remember, her and her brother were raised with sword in hand; their father, after all, was also a knight of the Royal Family.

Aria felt hands slam down onto her shoulders and she let out a yelp and jumped forward. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she heard laughing; she turned and saw Link doubled over, his arms pressed against his abdomen, his mouth a wide smile.

“That was funny,” he said simply, straightening himself, “I thought you were going to cry.”

The horses whinnied off around them, startled by Aria’s yelp. Aria stamped her foot, setting her jaw, “you can be so immature. Aren’t you supposed to be the Hylian Champion?”

Link shrugged.

Aria took a second look at her brother; was wearing a new tunic. It was a bright, startling blue with a white trim. He had new gloves, and a fresh set of trousers. Even his boots looked newer.

“Did the Princess dress you up?” Aria asked, crossing her arms.

Link looked down, and his head shot back up. “What, this?” he said, gesturing to his tunic, “it’s the colors of the Champions.”

“It’s exquisite,” Aria noted. She looked up and down at Link again, and frowned; her brother was changing. Would he be unrecognizable as the days passed? She sighed.

“In any case,” Link said, grasping the hilt of the sword on his back, “let’s get a few minutes of sparring in. I know you have to wake early to serve her majesty.”

Aria fluidly pulled her rapier from her hilt; the sound of the metal sliding against the sheath was a light and delicate sound, much like how the rapier was. She could wield any type of blade, but none as expertly as her rapier. 

Link also drew his blade and set into a stance; Aria noticed a look cross his face, one of stoic concentration, as he brought the sword forward.

She smiled, and lunged forward, their swords meeting with a metallic clang.

\--

Aria rested against a beam, panting; her feet were still tingly from those terrible shoes she wore earlier, and it had been awhile since she had a chance to meet up with her brother; she was a little out of shape.

“That legendary blade seems to be an extension of your arm,” She breathed, pushing her hair out of her face and sheathing her rapier. Link followed suit, sheathing the blade and shrugged.

“How do you feel about all of this?” Aria asked quietly, her brows furrowed.

Link looked away and even slower than before, shrugged before inhaling, “to be honest…I feel as though I’m not the hero that everyone expects me to be.”

Aria felt her heart tug and she frowned. “Well, the sword chose you, so you have to be the hero.” She said softly. 

Link looked down and frowned himself; lately he seemed to always be frowning, “I know that, but at the same time…what makes me so special? I was training to be a Knight and now…now I’m the hero, the one who protects the Princess and destroys Calamity. But what if I’m not the hero they believe me to be? What if I fail everyone?” He looked at his sister, his face pinched in worry.

Aria sighed; her brother’s burden was a heavy one. “Well, I don’t think you’ll fail everyone. I think you have a big duty and you’re lacking the self-confidence to believe that you’ll fulfill that duty.”

Aria smiled wanly, “But at the very least…I believe in you.”

Link stared at her for a moment before sighing. He smiled at Aria, for a moment looking like the carefree young man he was supposed to be.

“Thanks. I won’t let you down.” He said. 

Aria smiled back, “well, we oughta get going,” she said, pushing off of the beam she was resting against. “I have to be waiting for the Princess before she wakes up.”

Link nodded and turned, but stopped after a step, “go easy on the Princess,” he said gently, almost pitifully, “she…she has a lot riding on her.”

Aria grimaced but for her brother, nodded. Link shot her a smile and then slunk off into the shadows, towards his quarters. Aria followed suit and quietly made her way back to her own quarters.

\--

Aria didn’t sleep much throughout the night; she stood in Zelda’s room, back in her restrictive garb and painful shoes, her head light. The Princess still slept on; deep within her heart, Aria was jealous.

But she remembered Link asking her to go easy on the Princess, and she felt guilty.

Aria heard the Princess stir, and she stiffened; Zelda sat up fluidly, looking even more exhausted than before she went to sleep. Her eyes, clouded, scanned the room and fell on Aria, and she jumped.  
“Oh my,” she said, her hand fluttering to her chest, “you’ve startled me! I’m still not used to you being here.”

Aria curtsied and stood straight, “my apologies Princess,” she murmured. 

Zelda looked around quietly, “the sun isn’t even up yet,” she noted, “and yet, here you stand.”

Aria bit the inside of her cheek, “it is the duty of the hand maiden, your majesty.”

Zelda slid from underneath her sheets and stood, walking towards her desk absent-mindedly. “I know that.”

Aria felt her eyebrows raise; the Princess, she noticed, had a sad demeanor about her. Aria cleared her throat, “what garb should I prepare for you today?”

Zelda looked over at her, eyes full of forlorn and sadness; her eyes were wary, aged beyond her years.  
“Ah, yes,” Zelda started, “I meant to ask you; do you have travel worthy gear? We begin our journey today, when the sun is at the highest peak.”

Aria gulped, “yes your majesty,” she said. Zelda nodded, “we will travel to the Champions, and the Divine Beasts, to see if everything is running smoothly.” Zelda turned to her, “so please bring me my traveling garb, and I will dress myself. You must change yourself as well.”

Aria nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story!
> 
> -curiosirie


End file.
